


海晏升平15章花烛良夜

by Yukisama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukisama/pseuds/Yukisama
Summary: 15章花烛良夜删减部分
Kudos: 1





	海晏升平15章花烛良夜

“一旦成了礼，便是黄天在上、厚土为证的生死契阔，你赖不掉的，娘子，”叶漠阳笑容更甚。

白靖被叶漠阳一本正经的举证说得一愣一愣，连自己都怀疑，是不是真的算他俩成亲了，又摇了摇头，觉得自己不能被诓进去。

男人的嘴，骗人的鬼！

“大婚时礼官说了，北垣可汗乌尔祁，大安公主瑞阳，黄天厚土为证的是他们俩的婚事，我们俩不算数的，你别诓我。”白靖理直气壮的说。

叶漠阳被他反驳地哑口无言，看来有时候对象太聪明也不是什么好事。

“对了，你看这个！”白靖想到了什么，指了指自己的发髻，一脸得意：“昨天乌尔祁给我的，这就是那根把我们引入幻阵的珠钗。”

“哦？”叶漠阳仔细端详了一番那根珠钗，又沉着脸道：“还送了定情信物？他除了给你珠钗还对你做了什么？”

白靖对这人奇怪的关注点表示震惊，又因为求生欲很强连忙解释：“天地良心，什么都没做！绝对清清白白，比小白菜还白。”

叶漠阳看白靖毫无心虚的表情，又想到被自己打成猪头关在柴房内的乌尔祁，气消了不少。又怕白靖劳累了一天肚子饿了，将人揽过来，执着镂花的银勺，一勺接一勺喂他吃喜房内的红枣花生汤圆。

叶漠阳这辈子长到二十岁还从没有尝过吃醋的滋味，这坛陈年老醋一朝打翻，连一向自诩高冷寡情的他都无法自制。原来这些情绪不是不会有，而是没有遇到对的人。

如今让他遇上了，便只想将人藏起来，旁人连眼神都不准落在自己的心上人身上。

“既然婚事已经办成了，顺应了长公主的心愿，我觉得可以试着启动这支珠钗，看看能不能找到破阵的关键线索。”白靖嚼着汤圆，脸颊鼓起一个圆圆的小包。

叶漠阳被他毫无防备的清澈眼神看得愈发难以自制，这人还真是如纸张般纯白，有些忍不住要欺负这可人儿，将他拉入和自己一样神魂皆躁的境地。

“洞房花烛夜，娘子怎么能想这些一旁的事。”叶漠阳玩味地看着白靖，伸手掐了掐他白嫩的脸颊。

！！！洞房？？？白靖一脸惊恐，是不是也太快了？他试着脑补了一下，那画面太美他不敢多想，退缩到床角抱着膝盖瑟瑟发抖。

不是说好了不急着双修的吗？呜，这趟幻境之行不但把自己的性别和婚礼都搭进去了，现在还要把自己保管了二十四年的处男之身也搭上吗？

叶漠阳看着白靖如受惊小鹿般的双眼，轻笑一声，抓住他的脚踝将他拖过来，为他脱掉红色绣鞋，揉了揉脚。

“怕什么呢？又不会吃了你，我不着急，一切等你心甘情愿，今天先让我讨要些利息可好？”

“哦…原来不是那种洞房啊，”白靖慌乱跳动的心慢慢平稳了些，臊地满面红霞。

“怎么？小白很失望吗？”叶漠阳眉梢一挑，抬手拨了拨白靖散落在肩上的发丝，目光幽深地盯着他，仿佛饕客盯着一块美味至极的糕点。

白靖忙不迭地摇头，小脑袋晃得跟拨浪鼓似的，与叶漠阳分别了一天，确实想他想得紧，那些亲密的“利息”他也有些怀念，又红着脸拉着叶漠阳的手臂，声若蚊呐道：“那就……那就先付你些利息吧。”

等白靖反应过来时，已经被叶漠阳推倒在大红的喜床上，白靖后知后觉的发现：这次的利息好像和之前有些不一样。

叶漠阳眉目深邃，唇边似笑非笑，“你今日真美，小白”，他声音低沉，温柔缱绻，一字一句入耳皆是带着微微的麻意，如香醇的酒。

白靖一时手足无措，愣愣地看着他将自己的腰带解开来，嫁衣被叶漠阳缓缓褪下，扔在地上，纯白的中衣也被剥开。直到最后，白靖仅着了单薄的亵衣与底裤，大片雪白的肌肤暴露在微凉的空气中。

白靖发出一声惊叹，想起身，却被叶漠阳给按了回去，乌黑的发丝柔软地散落在枕边和光洁的肩膀上，白皙的肤色漫上淡淡的粉。

夜色正浓，喜堂内的宾客已尽数散去，侍卫与仆役也不敢打扰这对洞房的新人，退到远离新房的主殿之外。周遭万籁俱静，只能听到两人略微有些紊乱的呼吸声，在清冷的空气中，白靖有些无助的颤抖。

叶漠阳眉眼轻敛，侧过头来在白靖脸上落下怜惜的亲吻，从眉梢到眼角，从脸颊到下巴，他温热的唇瓣一寸寸摩挲往下，最后停在了白靖的唇间，辗转碾磨，流连忘返。

我的初吻没了，白靖在迷糊间这样想。

那温柔的亲吻逐渐变得湿热，从唇间到脖颈再到肩膀，最后落在了白靖细白的手指间，顺着拇指到食指，中指，无名指，小指……叶漠阳一根根顺着吻过去，小心含着，轻嘬，舔舐。

十指连心，白靖心上与指间同时泛起酥麻，眼中一片氤氲，脸颊烫的骇人。

白靖觉得自己的身体有些失控，被他撩拨得难耐，齿间溢出一些破碎的音节。

叶漠阳单膝抵在他的双腿之间，两人贴得严丝合缝，如那根珠钗上相依而生的莫璃花。叶漠阳亲了亲白靖的耳廓稍作安抚，便伸手朝下探去，温热的手掌贴着皮肤挤进白靖的亵裤之中。

白靖感觉到自己的小宝贝被叶漠阳给握住了，突然的触碰让他脑海中似有万钧硝石爆裂开来。白靖惊呼，叫声还没出口便被叶漠阳一口吞下，消化在他缠绵的舌尖。

白靖奋力抬起一只脚想要蹬开他，却被他拥的更紧，似要将自己按入他的胸膛之中，被温柔照顾的那处不可控制的站了起来。

白靖羞愤难当，亮出一排小白牙，一口狠命咬在叶漠阳的肩头，嘴中漫开一丝腥甜，叶漠阳闷哼一声，加重了手中的动作作为惩罚，白靖如被天雷劈中，再也不敢乱动。

“你…慢些…”白靖软糯糯地轻哼，见反抗无效，想要撒娇获得他的怜惜。下身那阵奇异的感觉却并没有减弱，反而随着叶漠阳的动作愈发剧烈。

被叶漠阳折腾了一会，白靖只觉自己是波涛汹涌的大海中一叶小小的竹舟，被这浪花打的荡来荡去，摇摇欲坠，却又始终沉不下去。

突然这叶竹舟着了火，顷刻间便熊熊蔓延，如烈焰燎原一般灼烧过白靖的每一寸肌肤，似要将他焚毁。

一半冷冽的波涛，一半炽热的烈火，将白靖折磨地快要晕厥过去，奇怪的感觉从小宝贝上蔓延到全身，一簇一簇积累，交叠，膨胀。

突然，小舟被一个巨浪抛到了至高点，又猛地坠落。白靖脑海中一片空白，接着，仿佛有成千上万束烟花烟花在这片空白中绽开，绚烂璀璨。

白靖无法自制，暖热的白浊泄了叶漠阳一手。

叶漠阳停止了动作，拿过一旁的棉巾擦拭手掌。

白靖还没从刚才的亲密中回过神，喘息未歇，看了一眼衣衫整齐的叶漠阳，又低头看着他腰腹下那块明显的凸起，弱弱地问，“那…那你…你怎么办？”

“我没事，你今天累着了，睡吧，”叶漠阳含着笑，将白靖额间凌乱的发丝别到耳后，指尖在耳根上轻轻一点。

白靖躺在喜床上半梦半醒之间，看到叶漠阳去了外间，许久没有回来。

周遭静默，只能听到男人粗重的呼吸声，白靖刻意不去深思，却还是听得面颊燥热。

最后听到他一声难耐的喘息，才一切归于平静。

床上的人儿红着脸，将脸埋进枕头里，少时头顶上落下一个温柔的亲吻，叶漠阳带着一身暖意回到被中。

“晚安，小白。”

房中红烛正好燃尽，良夜正浓。


End file.
